


The End

by Ironlawyer



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer
Summary: Drabble.  Civil War AU, where Tony ends up dead instead of Steve.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo square 'role reversal'.

It took an army to get here. Tony is lying cold on the table and Steve thinks that it should be him.

‘I’m sorry,’ he says but it doesn’t mean anything now. ‘You were right.’ It’s too late. He picks up the helmet and looks into the visor but there’s nothing to see. He lays the shield on Tony’s chest then puts the helmet on top.

‘I wish…’ he stutters and stops as the tears come. ‘I wish I could take it all back. But this is all I can do.’ 

He walks out the door and hands himself in.


End file.
